


Blackout The Sky

by Synnerxx



Series: Bell Rose High Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Max confesses and Jacob doesn't take it well.





	Blackout The Sky

It's raining. Actually it's storming, the thunder booming in the sky, the lightening splitting it with its' fury. Max doesn't care. The raindrops feel like icy pebbles being thrown at him from some laughing deity. The cold rainwater mixes with the hot tears that are still falling down his face. He can't find the will to wipe them away. Everything seems insignificant now, all of it pointless. Life doesn't even seem worth it. Not when he's shattered into so many little pieces, too small to matter, but big enough to slice him into so many little pieces.

Maybe he's a fool to have thought that everything would work out in the end. That he could just tell someone something like that and have them feel the same. He wasn't that lucky. He should have known how everything would have worked out in the end. Him sitting on the park bench in the pouring rain, tears streaking down his face, feeling helpless and unloved.

_“Hey Jacob, will you take a walk with me? I have something I want to tell you.” Max asked anxiously, not quite meeting Jacob's eyes._

_“Okay. It's nice out and I could use the exercise.” Jacob shut his notebook and Calculus textbook and stood, stretching._

_“Let's go.” He smiled at Max as he opened the door and headed down the hallway to the main staircase. They walked in silence as they slipped out of the commons area and out the front door, walking slowly along the path. Occasionally, someone would call out to one of them and they would wave or nod, neither wanting to break the peaceful silence around them._

_They headed for the little park that was on the edge of the school grounds. The students called it Rose Park, even though there was no official name, just the wild roses that grew rampant all over without any help. They took a seat on one of the far benches overlooking the park in the shadow of a tall tree._

_“So what did you want to talk about?” Jacob asked, turning to look at Max._

_“Um, okay. Well, you see, it's like this...” Max trailed off, trying to find the words._

_“Like what?” Jacob asked, a slight hint of impatience in his voice._

_“I like you.” Max whispered, head bowed, eyes locked on the green grass._

_“So? I like you too. That's why we're friends.” Jacob rolled his eyes, clearly not understanding what Max really meant._

_“No, I like you as more than a friend, Jacob.” Max's voice was nearly inaudible now and Jacob almost missed the words and would have too, had he not been sitting right beside him._

_“What?” Jacob's jaw dropped._

_“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you.” Max risked a quick glance up and regretted it as Jacob's expression of shock and surprise faded to disgust._

_“You're a fag?” He spat the words out at Max as though they were poisonous._

_Max winced, but didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. Not after he had just confessed his feelings for his best straight, male friend and they respond with hatred in their voice._

_“I can't believe this! You're a sick little freak and I've been calling you my best friend for years and you're one of them!” Jacob's voice had risen in volume with every word._

_Max felt tears welling up in his eyes, blurring his vision, and causing the green of the grass to smudge and slide out of focus._

_“You stay the hell away from me. I don't want to see you or speak to you unless it is absolutely necessary.” Jacob stood up and began walking away._

Max allowed the tears to fall when Jacob was out of sight. He had never thought that it would hurt so bad to tell Jacob that he liked him. Then again, he had never thought that Jacob would react like that either. He thought he knew his best friend, but apparently, he'd been so wrong. He really didn't expect Jacob to feel the same, after all he had a girlfriend, but he never thought that he would hate him either. He sighed, his heart broken inside of his chest and leaned back to face the sky.

Dark, angry looking clouds were quickly covering the sun as the wind picked up and got icier. Max shivered, knowing it was about to rain, but he didn't move. At least the weather understood what he was feeling and sympathized.

It's all over before he really knows what to make of it. Jacob hates him, doesn't want anything to do with him ever again. He's lost his best friend because he had the bright idea to tell him how he really feels. It isn't like he hasn't imagined this scene before. Him telling Jacob, Jacob hating him. He never thought he'd be right.

Suddenly, the rain stops hitting him, even though it's clearly still falling. He looks up and there's Jacob holding an umbrella over him, a shy smile on his lips. Max merely looks at him, unsure if his mind is playing tricks on him, or if he's fallen asleep and it's all a dream.

“I'm sorry.” Jacob says, glancing at the ground, then back up at Max.

“You don't hate me?” Max asks cautiously, not quite ready to trust Jacob with his feelings again so soon after he shattered his heart in the first place.

“No, I don't know why I said those things. I didn't mean any of them. I was being stupid and I don't know what possessed me to say those things. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. All I could thing was that you didn't mean it, you were lying or joking because you had found out about my feelings and were tricking me for some cruel reason.” Jacob explains in a rush, eyes never leaving Max's face, judging his expressions.

“What do you mean, your feelings?” Max asks, not daring to hope, but unable to stop the little ember that still burns in his chest.

“I like you too. More than a friend.” Jacob smiles hesitantly, pushing a strand of dark hair out of his eyes.

“Really? What about Rosie?” Max questions, overjoyed that Jacob feels the same, but worried about Jacob's girlfriend all the same.

“I'll deal with her when we get back to the school. For now, can we please get out of the rain before we both get sick?” Jacob grins at him and pulls him to his feet.

Max is surprised when Jacob pulls him right into his arms, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

The rain around them softens to a light drizzle, the perfect setting for their first kiss.


End file.
